chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Bulgarian/CHDK firmware usage
Текстова версия на английски (нуждае се от обновяване). Можете да запишете текста върху SD картата, в архива има и лесен за четене RBF шрифт. Така винаги ще имате под ръка ръководството за използване на CHDK. = Използване на CHDK = |- |width="380" valign="top"| |valign="top"| Splash screen на CHDK |- |width="380" valign="top"| |valign="top"| Режим Режим променя нормалното значение на бутоните на камерата, като им придава различно, алтернативно значение (оттук и името на този режим – ALT''ernative). По подразбиране този режим е изключен! Този режим ви е необходим ако искате да влезете в главното конфигурационно меню на CHDK, да стартирате скрипт или да ползвате някои бутонни комбинации на CHDK. 'Активиране на режим :' * 'Камери от серия A:' натиснете бутона * 'Камери S2 и S3 IS:' натиснете бутона за режим , който е зададен в меню Разни. От меню Разни можете да изберете някой от следните бутони, за влизане в режим : *, , , , или . За влизане в режим натиснете кратко избрания бутон. За да използвате оригиналната функция на бутона, го натиснете и задръжте малко по-дълго. (Забележка: това е направено, за да се избегне взаимодействието на бутона с функцията Shortcut на камерата, докато сте в режим ) : '*' По подразбиране'' |- |width="380" valign="top"| |valign="top"| Главно меню (Main menu) За да влезете в главното конфигурационно меню на CHDK, натиснете бутон в режим . Ако искате да се върнете към предходно меню от някое подменю, можете да използвате бутона . Настройките, които сте променили, ще бъдат записани автоматично когато излезете от главното меню. Ако изключите камерата без да излезете от главното меню, настройките няма да се запазят! |- |width="380" valign="top"| |valign="top"| Меню RAW параметри ; Запис на RAW (Save RAW) : Записване на RAW файлове при снимане. Тази опция може да се включва/изключва с комбинацията + . (За серия S се използва + . Вижте тук.) Когато се записва RAW файл, за камерите от серия A премигва веднъж синия светодиод на бутона , а за камерите от серия S – оранжевия светодиод близо до спусъка. Тук има кратко описание как се обработват RAW файлове с компютър. ; Изваждане на тъмен кадър (After dark frame substract) : При дълги експонации, камерата снима втори, "тъмен" кадър, който се "изважда" от първоначалната снимка (това е добре известна техника за подтискане на шума, идващ от сензора). Доскоро се записваше само първия RAW файл (преди изваждането на тъмния кадър). При кратки експонации това няма значение, тъй като не се изважда тъмен кадър. Но при по-дълги експонации, това води до "шумни" RAW файлове с множество "горещи" пиксели. Камерата използва вътрешно RAW с изваждане на тъмен кадър като източник на JPEG файловете, които създава. Ако тази опция е активна, вторият RAW файл (към който се прилага изваждане на тъмен кадър и следователно ще съдържа по-малко шум), ще се запише на мястото на първия. Това всъщност е предимство, но от друга страна е предпоставка за появяване на грешка E16. Използвайте тази опция, ако работи коректно във вашия случай. Ако получавате грешки E16 е по-добре да я дезактивирате. ; Само първи RAW в поредицата (Only first RAW in series) : Променя начина на записване на RAW файлове в режим на продължително снимане (continuous shooting). Ако тази опция е активирана, ще се запише само един RAW файл, но следващите кадри ще се снимат по-бързо (тъй като няма да се записва RAW файл за всеки от тях). ; RAW файл в папката с JPEG (RAW file in dir with JPEG) : Записва RAW файловете в същата папка, където се записват и JPEG файловете. Ако тази опция е дезактивирана, RAW файловете винаги ще се записват в папката 100CANON. ; RAW файл – префикс (RAW file prefix) : Префикс, с който ще започват имената на RAW файловете. ; RAW файл – разширение (RAW file extention) : Файлово разширение, с което ще се записват RAW файловете. |- |width="380" valign="top"| |valign="top"| OSD меню ; Показвай OSD (Show OSD) : Показване/скриване на OSD елементите. Съществува удобна бутонна комбинация за бързо включване/изключване на тази опция: + . ; Показвай статус RAW/EXP (Show RAW/EXP state) : Показва статус за: :* RAW – позволено е записването на RAW файлове. :* EXP – има недоосветени или преосветени области в кадъра. ; Показвай допълнителни стойности (Show misc values) : Показвай стойностите на: :* Z: – позиция на оптичното приближение :* F: – фокусно разстояние в метри :* Av: – стойност на апертурата ; Стойност на увеличението (Zoom value) : Определя начина на представяне на приближението (Z), когато е активна опцията "Показвай допълнит. стойности" (show misc values). :* X''' – приближение в стъпки (примерно от 1 до 12 за S3IS) :* '''FL – актуална фокална дължина :* EFL - фокална дължина в 35-милиметров еквивалент ; Показвай DOF калкулатор (Show DOF calculator) : Показване на автоматично изчислените стойности за дълбочината на фокуса, както и на хиперфокусното разстояние при полунатиснат спусък. Изобразените единици са в метри. :* R1: – най-близкото разстояние, което все още ще бъде на фокус :* R2: – най-далечното разстояние, което все още ще бъде на фокус :* DOF: – разстоянието между предните две точки (това е дълбочината на фокуса) :* HYP: – хиперфокусното разстояние : Като сравните R1 и R2 с актуалното фокусно разстояние (F), можете приблизително да определите кои части от снимката ще бъдат на фокус. Ако нагласите фокусното разстояние (F) да съвпадне с изчисленото хиперфокусно разстояние (HYP), всичко от дадена близка точка до безкрайност ще бъде добре фокусирано. : ; Редактор на OSD оформление (OSD layout editor) : ; Параметри на батериите (Battery parameters) : |- |width="380" valign="top"| |valign="top"| Редактор на OSD оформлението Позволява редактиране на позициите на различните OSD елементи по екрана. Използват се следните бутони: * – за избиране на елементите. * – за промяна на стъпката за местене (от 1 до 10 пиксела), което позволява прецизно разместване на елементите по екрана. |- |width="380" valign="top"| |valign="top"| Меню за батериите ; Волтаж - MAX (Voltage MAX) : Стойност на волтажа на батериите, когато са на 100% от капацитета си. (По подразбиране: 5150 = 5.150v) Ако желаете прецизно показание, когато сложите в камерата напълно заредени батерии, проверете волгажа им в този момент. За целта трябва да е активна опцията 'Показвай волтове' (Show Volts). ; Волтаж – MIN (Voltage MIN) : Волтаж, при който батериите са на 0% от капацитета си. (По подразбиране: 4550 = 4.550v) Увеличете тази стойност, ако искате да разполагате с повече време, преди пълното изтощение на батериите. ; Стъпка - 25+ (25+ step) : Променя стъпката, с която се задават стойностите на волтажа за горните опции. ; Показвай проценти (Show percent) : Показва зарядът на батериите в проценти, 100% >> 0% ; Показвай волтове (Show volts) : Показва зарядът на батериите във волтове (със стъпка от 0.001 волта) ; Показвай икона (Show icon) : Показва зарядът на батерията като изображение (когато зарядът падне под критичния минимум, знакът на батерията става червен.) |- |width="380" valign="top"| |valign="top"| Меню Хистограма ; Показвай 'жива' хистограма (Show live histogram) : Позволява изобразяване на хистограма в реално време. За удобство е предвидена бутонна комбинация за бързо показване/скриване на хистограмата: + . Ако е разрешена, хистограмата ще се показва при полунатиснат както в режим на снимане, така и в режим на възпроизвеждане. (Тук има обяснение (на английски) за хистограмите и как да ги интерпретираме.) ; Оформление на хистограмата (Histogram layout) : Изберете един от 7-те стила, в които искате да се показва хистограмата. : * RGB – Червен, Зелен и Син канал (Red Green Blue) * Y – осветеност (Luminance) ; Режим на хистограмата (Histogram mode) : Определя графичната скала на хистограмата: :* линейна (linear) :* логаритмична (logarithmic) ; Показвай преосвет./недоосвет. (Show histogram over/under EXP) : Рисува малки ромбчета в прозореца на хистограмата, като и изобразява EXP (ако е позволено преди това), когато кадъра съдържа преосветени или недоосветени участъци (преекспонирани или недоекспонирани съответно). ; Игнорирай гранични пикове (Ignore boundary peaks) : Не вземат предвид N гранични стойности по време на нормализация (скалиране) на хистограмата. Например, ако има преекспозиция или недоекспозиция, левите и/или десните пикове (върхове) на хистограмата стават широки, а останалата част от хистограмата дегенерира в тясна ивица на дъното по време на нормализацията. Предназначението на тази опция е да се избегнат подобни ситуации, като не се взимат предвид указания брой гранични стойности. ; Автоматично увеличение (Auto magnify) : Извършва автоматично увеличение на хистограмата по оста Y, в случай че текущата графика покрива по-малко от 20% от площта на хистограмата. Коефициентът на увеличение се променя динамично така, че да има винаги минимум 20% запълване. По този начин се улеснява интерпретирането на хистограмата от фотографа. Отрязаните пикове се маркират с червен цвят на върха. Числото над хистограмата показва текущия коефициент на увеличение. : Забележка: Скалирането на хистограмата се прилага само за оста Y (вертикалата). |- |width="380" valign="top"| |valign="top"| Примери на 'жива' хистограма |- |width="380" valign="top"| |valign="top"| Параметри на Зебра (Zebra parameters) : Режим Зебра рисува върху кадъра изображение, което очертава много светлите и много тъмните участъци. Това може да се използва подобно на хистограмата за избягване на прееспониране или недоекспониране на снимката. Показва се както в режим на снимане, така и в режим на възпроизвеждане при полунатиснат {button|спусък}}. Можете да промените цветовете на това изображение от меню "визуални настройки" (visual settings). ; Рисувай Зебра (Draw Zebra) : Активира режим Зебра. За лесно активиране/дезактивиране на този режим е предвидена бутонна комбинация: + . ; Режим на Зебра (Zebra mode) : Избор на стил за показване на Зебра. :* Zebra 1-2 – Рисува движещи се, не мигащи зебра-линии. 1 = тънки зебра-ивици, 2 = дебели зебра-ивици :* Blink 1-3 – Рисува плътни, мигащи участъци. 1, 2, and 3 = секунди между премигванията. :* Solid – Рисува всички преосветени/недоосветени участъци с плътен цвят, без мигане. ; Праг на недоосветеност (UnderExposure threshold) : Задава чувствителността към недоосветените участъци. :* 0 = изключено :* 1 = само чисто черния цвят се приема за недоосветен участък :* Числа, по-големи от 1 = третиране на по-светли (не чисто черни) участъци като недоосветени. ; Праг на преосветеност (OverExposure threshold) : Задава чувствителността към преосветените участъци. По аналогия с недоосветените участъци, по-големите числа водят до по-големи области от изображението, третирани като преосветени. ; Възстанови първонач. eкран (Restore original screen) : Възстановява оригиналните изображения и стойности, показвани от камерата, между премигванията в режим Зебра (има смисъл само ако избраният режим на Зебра е мигащ - blink). ; Възстанови OSD (Restore OSD) : Възстановява изображенията и стойностите, показвани от CHDK (DOF калкулатор, хистограма и др.) между премигванията в режим Зебра. ; Рисувай върху Зебра (Draw over zebra) :*Nothing (нищо) :*Histo (хистограма) :*OSD (елементите на OSD) : Позволява/забранява показване на хистограма или OSD елементи, когато е активен режим Зебра. : Забележка: Нормално, ако се използва някой от мигащите (blink) режими с активна опция 'Възстанови OSD' (Restore OSD), хистограмата ще се вижда само през една част от цикъла на мигане (когато не се рисува Зебра изображението. Тези опции позволяват хистограмата и OSD елементите да се показват през цялото време, дори когато Зебра изображението се показва и, разбира се, при полунатиснат спусък. |- |width="380" valign="top"| |valign="top"| Меню Скрипт : CHDK позволява автоматизирането на камерата чрез изпълнение на скриптове – малки и сравнително лесни за писане програми на специална версия на BASIC. За да стартирате скрипт, първо трябва да го заредите в паметта. Винаги, когато сте в режим , можете да изпълнявате скриптове. Когато на екрана е изписано ''', просто натиснете спусъка, за да задействате скрипта. За да прекъснете вече стартиран скрипт, просто натиснете спусъка отново. Можете временно да прекъснете скрипт (да го сложите на пауза) като излезете от режим . Скриптът ще възобнови изпълнението си в момента, в който отново влезете в режим . (Това може да се окаже особено полезно, ако искате да смените някои настройки по време на изпълнението на скрипта). Погледнете тази страница за повече информация как се пишат скриптове: Скриптов език. : Има удобна бутонна комбинация за директно извикване на опцията от менюто "Параметри на скрипта" (Script parameters): + . ; Зареди скрипт от файл... (Load script from file...) : Зарежда скрипт, предварително записан в директорията CHDK/SCRIPTS/ на SD картата. ; Закъснение при снимане (.1s) (Script shoot delay (.1s) ) : Малко времезакъснение след снимане, преди да се изпълни следващата команда от скрипта. Това времезакъснение трябва да се увеличи, ако скрипта не върви според очакванията. Или да се намали, ако скрипта го позволява. Ако даден скрипт не се изпълнява според очакванията, най-вероятно стойността на тази опция трябва да се промени и да се пробва пак. ; Текущ скрипт (Current script) : Името на скрипта, който е зареден и се изпълнява в момента. ; Параметри на скрипта (Script parameters) : Промяна на променливи, свързани със заредения скрипт. Тези променливи остават в паметта, докато не бъдат променени. Когато пускате нов скрипт, не забравяйте да зададете подходящи стойности на параметрите му. |- |width="380" valign="top"| |valign="top"| Мини-конзола на скрипт : Този текст се показва по време на изпълнение на скрипт. Текстът, който се извежда, е дефиниран в командите PRINT на самия скрипт. Добре написан скрипт би трябвало да показва полезни за потребителя съобщения, като например да уведомява каква операциа се извършва в момента или да дава специфични инструкции и пр. |- |width="380" valign="top"| |valign="top"| Меню Визуални настройки (Visual settings) ; Език (Language) : Позволява избиране на език, на който да се изобразяват менюто и съобщенията на CHDK (предварително в папката '''CHDK/LANG/ на SD картата трябва да се запишат езиковите файлове с разширение .lng. ; OSD кодова страница (OSD codepage) : Избор на кодова страница. За български трябва да бъде Win1251. ;RBF шрифт за менюто (Menu RBF font) : Избор на друг шрифт в (RBF формат) за менютата на CHDK. Ако сте избрали RBF шрифт, но искате след време да върнете оригиналния, просто изберете "невалиден" RBF шрифт (Примерно като посочите uBASIC скрипт). ; Цветове (Colors) : Промяна на цветовете на текста и иконите за CHDK. Ако не промените нищо тук, цветовете ще имат подразбиращите се стойности. Съществуват плътни и прозрачни цветове, както и такива със "специални ефекти". Трябва да се отбележи, че режимът на снимане използва различни цветни таблици от режима на възпроизвеждане. Така че не се учудвайте, ако сте избрали хував цвят в режим на възпроизвеждане, а в режим на снимане същия този цвят изглежда различно. За щастие разполагате с цветове, които остават същите и в двата режима. Няколко примера за камерите от серия A: 0x11(бял), 0xFF(черен), 0x22(червен), 0x55(зелен), 0x44(прозрачен светлосив). |- |width="380" valign="top"| |valign="top"| Меню Разни (Miscellaneous) Интересни и полезни неща, които можете да използвате. ; Файлов мениджър (File browser) : Вижте какви файлове има на SD картата. ; Календар (Calendar) : Вечен календар, удобен за преглед на дати. ; Четец на текстови файлове (Text file reader) : Чете всякакви текстови файлове от SD картата. Направете папка /BOOKS/ примерно и сложете в нея нещо за четене по време на почивка. ; Игри (Games) : Reversi, Sokoban ; Фенерче (Flash-light) : Превръща камерата в LCD фенер! В режим на снимане, когато екрана се завърти и гледа напред, той светва целия в бяло. Може да се използва, ако се загубите в тъмното и нямате друга светлина със себе си :-) ; Показвай splash screen при старт (Show splash screen on load) : Показва splash screen ("табелка" с информация за версията на камерата, CHDK и пр.) по време на зареждането на CHDK за около 2,5 секунди. ; Zoom бутони за MF (Use zoom buttons for MF) : Използване на ръчката за приближаване и отдалечаване на изображението (zoom) в режим на ръчно фокусиране. : Серия A: Когато е активна тази опция, в режим на ръчно фокусиране не може да се използва zoom функцията на камерата. : Серия S: Ако бутона се държи на натиснат (т.е. докато е активен режима на ръчно фокусиране), използването на zoom ръчката ще действа по същия начин, все едно ползвате бутоните и . Отпускането на бутона връща нормалната функция на zoom ръчката. ; Забрани изкл. на екрана (Disable LCD off) : Подтискане на енергоспестяващата функция на камерата, когато тя се намира в рижем . Това означава, че екранът ще бъде постоянно включен, вместо да се самоизключва след известно време. ; Бутон за режим ( mode button) : (само за S2 IS и S3 IS) : Избор на бутон, с който да се влиза в режим . Това може да бъде един от тези бутони: , , , или . Кратко натискане и отпускане на избрания бутон влиза/излиза в/от режим , докато по-дълго задържане при натискане на същия бутон ще предизвиква използването на оригиналната му функция. ; Рисувай палитра (Draw palette) : Показва текущата палитра от цветове ; Покажи инфо за CHDK (Show build info) : Показва информация за версията на текущо заредения CHDK ; Покажи инфо за паметта (Show memory info) : Показва количеството свободна оперативна памет на камерата. |- |width="380" valign="top"| |valign="top"| Календар Бутони: * , – промяна на годината * , – промяна на месеца |- |width="380" valign="top"| |valign="top"| CHDK инфо (Build info) * Дата на компилиране на бинарните файлове. * Врене на компилиране на бинарните файлове. * Модел на камерата. * Версия на оригиналния фирмуер. |- |width="380" valign="top"| |valign="top"| Памет – информация (Memory information) |- |width="380" valign="top"| |valign="top"| Файлов мениджър (File browser) : Позволява преглеждане и манипулиране съдържанието на SD картата. :Използват се следните бутони: :* / – мести курсора нагоре/надолу :* – страница нагоре/надолу :* – изтриване на файлове и директории (за серия S това е бутона ) :* – избиране на файлове :* – извиква подменю със следните операции: :** Местене (Cut) :** Копиране (Copy) :** Вмъкване (Paste) :** Изтриване (Delete) :** Инверсен избор (Select inverse) – инверсия на избраните файлове, т.е. избор на всички останали, освен избраните файлове и обратно. |- |width="380" valign="top"| |valign="top"| Изтриване на файлове : Тази възможност е особено полезна, ако снимате в RAW формат и ползвате като разширение на файловете нещо различно от .JPG. Камерата нито разпознава, нито показва RAW файловете директно. Изтриване на снимки от SD картата с бутона или от менюто All няма никакъв ефект върху записаните RAW файлове. Затова, ако искате да изтриете някои RAW файлове без да вадите картата от камерата, ползвайте файловия мениджър. Можете да триете и цели непразни директории, стига те да не съдържат други поддиректории. |- |width="380" valign="top"| |valign="top"| Преглед на палитра (Palette browser) : Използва се за преглед на цветовете и прозрачностите, които могат да се използват за различните менюта, изображения и шрифтове. Обърнете внимание, че цветните палитри се различават в режим на снимане и на възпроизвеждане: вижте тук. |- |width="380" valign="top"| |valign="top"| Меню Четец на txt файлове (Text Reader menu) ; Отвори нов файл... (Open new file...) : Отваря нов файл от SD картата (в директория CHDK/BOOKS/, ако съществува). ; Отвори последно отворения файл (Open last opened file) : Отваря файла, който сте чели последния път. ; Избери RBF шрифт (Select RBF font) : Избор на шрифт (по подразбиране отваря директорията CHDK/FONTS/ на SD картата). Шрифтове можете да свалите от тук или тук, или можете да си направите сами, като използвате програмата RBF Editor. Съвет: Ако имате много различни шрифтове в различни размери и атрибути, сложете всички файлове, отнасящи се за даден шрифт, в собствена директория. Така ще е по-лесно да се ориентирате когато искате да изберете различен размер на даден шрифт. ; Кодова страница (Codepage) : Win1251<->DOS : Задава кодировката на текста (за преглеждане на файлове в различни текстови формати: DOS, Windows и пр.) ; Пренос на думи (Wrap by words) : Когато тази опция е активна, четеца на текстови файлове няма да разкъсва думите, а ще пренася цялата дума, която не се събира, на нов ред. ; Позволи автоскролиране (Enable autoscroll) : Автоматично превъртане на страниците според настройката Закъснение при автоскролиране (Autoscroll Delay). ; Закъснение при автоскролиране (сек) (Autoscroll delay) : Време в секунди, преди текстовия четец да изведе автоматично следващата страница. Работи, ако е активна опцията Позволи автоскролиране. |- |width="380" valign="top"| |valign="top"| Четец на txt файлове (Text reader) Когато излезете от четеца, той запомня последната позиция на отворения файл. Ако изключите направо камерата, това няма на работи – трябва да излезете от четеца, както и от главното меню на CHDK, преди да изключите камерата. Когато използвате опцията "Отвори последно отворения файл", четенето на този файл ще продължи от мястото, където сте били преди затваряне на четеца. Можете да използвате бутоните / , / и за превъртане на страниците в текстовия четец. Бутона може да се използва за спиране на превъртането по време на автоматично скролиране. |- |width="380" valign="top"| |valign="top"| Игра: Reversi Използват се следните бутони: * С джойстика се движи курсора * – прави избрания ход * - започва нова игра * – показва информация за играта |- |width="380" valign="top"| |valign="top"| Игра: Sokoban Използват се следните бутони: * Джойстик – за придвижване * – избор на ниво (брояча за ходовете (Moves) трябва да е на 0). * – започва отново текущото ниво * - показва информация за играта * – отменя/повтаря ходове :Правила -- ::Вие сте зелената точка - Работник ::Трябва да бутате оранжевите кутии и да ги разположите върху сините места. Когато оранжева кутия се постави върху синьо място, то става жълто. Когато всички кутии се поставят на обозначените места и станат жълти, тогава печелите рунда. Ниво 1 изисква 108 хода. Ново 2 изисква 107 хода. Има общо 116 нива. |- |width="380" valign="top"| |valign="top"| Меню Debug Повечето от опциите тук са за използване от програмисти, за да могат да преглеждат паметта и различни участъци от кода. (Списък на известните Property Cases). За крайните потребители обаче, тук няма нищо интересно за пипане ;) 'Тест (Benchmark)' :Тества процесорната мощ на камерата и, което е по-интересно, скоростите за четене/запис върху/от SD картата. :Запис (RAW) / Write (RAW)'' – изчислява скоростта на запис на данни от адреса в паметта, където се съдържа RAW изображението. Записва целия файл наведнъж. :Запис (Mem) / Write (Mem) – същото като горе, но източника на данните е обикновенно място в оперативната памет на камерата. :Запис (64k) / Write (64k) – същото като горе, но записа на файл се извършва на части, всяка част е по 64Kb. Направи картата зареждаща... (Make card bootable...) :Позволява автоматичното зареждане на CHDK при включване на камерата. Вижте секцията "Как да накарам СHDK да се зарежда автоматично при включване на камерата?", която е част от тази статия: Често задавани въпроси. |- |width="380" valign="top"| |valign="top"| Подразбиращи се стойности (Reset options) Връща всички настройки на CHDK към техните подразбиращи се стойности. |} Firmware usage